Poliwrath
Poliwrath (Japanese: ニョロボン Nyorobon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Poliwrath appears to have a blue round shaped body with a white belly and a black spiral on it. It also appears to have white fists and its pupil grow smaller than its pre-evolutions. Natural abilities Poliwrath may have the abilities Water Absorb or Damp or the hidden ability Swift Swim. Water Absorb restores a little of Poliwrath's HP when hit by a -type move instead of taking damage. While Damp prevents the use of Self-Destruct or Explosion. Swift Swim raises Poliwrath's speed in the rain. Evolution Poliwrath is the evolved form of Poliwhirl by use of a Water Stone. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Evolve Poliwhirl |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Poliwhirl |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Poliwhirl |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Poliwhirl |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Poliwhirl |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Poliwhirl |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Poliwhirl |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Wellspring Cave, Challenger's Cave, Victory Road, Giant Chasm (Fishing ripples) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Victory Road (Super Rod) |xyrarity=Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |border= |Pokemon=Poliwrath |Trozei=Endless Level 9 Forever Level 58 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Poliwhirl |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic Panula Cave |Rumble=Bright Beach}} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=A graradept at both the front crawl and breaststroke. Easily overtakes the best human swimmers. |yellow=Swims powerfully using all the muscles in its body. It can even overtake champion swimmers. |gold=This strong and skilled swimmer is even capable of crossing the Pacific Ocean just by kicking. |silver=Although an energetic, skilled swimmer that uses all of its muscles, it lives on dry land. |crystal=It can use its well-developed arms and legs to run on the surface of the water for a split second. |ruby=Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. |sapphire=Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. |emerald=Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. |firered=Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. |leafgreen=A swimmer adept at both the front crawl and breaststroke. Easily overtakes the best human swimmers. |diamond=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |pearl=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |platinum=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |heartgold=This strong and skilled swimmer is even capable of crossing the Pacific Ocean just by kicking. |soulsilver=Although an energetic, skilled swimmer that uses all of its muscles, it lives on dry land. |black=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |white=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |black 2=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |white 2=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |x=With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting. |y=A swimmer adept at both the front crawl and breaststroke. Easily overtakes the best human swimmers. |or=Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the ocean without effort. |as=Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the ocean without effort.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 062 front.png |yspr = Y 062 front.png |grnspr = GR 062 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 062 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 062 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 062 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 062 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 062 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 062 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 062 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 062 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 062 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Poliwrath BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Poliwrath BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Poliwrath XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Poliwrath XY.gif |orasspr = Poliwrath XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Poliwrath XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Tad had a Poliwrath appearing in Charizard Chills where it fought Ash's Charizard. A Poliwrath also appeared in Outrageous Fortunes under the ownership by Delany. Chuck had a Poliwrath in Machoke, Machoke Man!. In The Battling Eevee Brothers, a Poliwrath appeared. A Poliwrath also appears in the Pokémon Summer Academy in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! and Hook, Line and Stinker respectively. *Tad's Poliwrath *Chuck's Poliwrath *Andreas' Poliwrath *Delaney's Poliwrath Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Red has a Poliwrath that evolved from a Poliwhirl. It is also Red's first Pokémon. Trivia *Poliwrath, along with Lucario are the only non-dual typed / and still have Fighting as a type to learn Psychic. *Poliwrath is the first Pokémon in the National Pokédex to evolve from a Water Stone. *Poliwrath's Pokédex entries state the Pacific Ocean which means that the Pokémon Universe and the real world are somehow connected. Origins/Etymology Poliwrath appears to be based off a tadpole whilst its name comes from poliwog and wrath. Gallery 062Poliwrath_OS_anime.png 062Poliwrath_OS_anime_2.png 062Poliwrath_AG_anime.png 062Poliwrath_Dream.png 062Poliwrath_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon